


Take My Breath Away

by scifi



Series: phandom bingo [4]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Breathplay, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Smut, What's new, blowjob, dan has a choking kink, some mild edging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 07:39:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16363691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifi/pseuds/scifi
Summary: sometimes they like to spice things up





	Take My Breath Away

**Author's Note:**

> written for phandomficfests bingo! using the prompts edging, masturbation, and breathplay.

**** Phil is pressing him against the wall. He can feel Phil’s hands claw at his shirt, wanting it off almost desperately. Dan feels trapped against Phil’s body, unable to wiggle loose and not wanting to do so. 

They kiss desperately as if each other’s lips were a necessity that they’d been kept from for too long. He nips at Phil’s lower lip, pulling it until a growl surfaces from Phil’s throat which he chases with a kiss. He feels himself be shoved further into the wall, Phil’s body pressing unfathomably close as if trying to become one.

They hadn’t done this for a while. Hot and heavy sex. For months they had been on tour, too tired to be rough or too cautious to be loud in hotel rooms. Dan hadn’t realised just how much he craves Phil all over him like this, manhandling him. Taking control.

He adores the slow and intimate lovemaking they tend to do -  it’s his favourite thing in the world - but this was exciting. It was a side of them that came out at the spur of the moment like wildfire.

Phil tugs his shirt up and Dan lifts his arms to allow him to shed the layer. The shirt is thrown on the floor, discarded somewhere by their feet. Phil’s hands reach up into his curls, tugging downwards sharply so his neck is extended. He feels Phil’s breath hot on his sensitive skin, hesitating for a moment as if he was working out what to do next. 

The nip comes unexpectedly, sharp pain shooting throughout his body, turning into pleasure as Phil’s teeth nip down hard on his skin. He does it again, and again, and Dan knows it isn’t strong enough to break the skin, but the thought of Phil marking him up so visibly arouses something deep inside him.

Phil pulls Dan’s head up and before he can even breathe, Phil’s mouth is on his with a fiery desire. He reaches out to grasp Phil’s shirt, clinging onto him, not wanting any of this to stop.

“Bedroom?” Dan asks, his words lost in a kiss.

Phil’s face pulls back, “No. Been too long since we fucked around the apartment.”

That excites Dan.

He feels Phil lean back, pulling Dan along with him before his lips return to Dan’s. They kiss as they stumble throughout the apartment and Dan wonder’s if Phil has a location in mind or if they’ll just end up on the hallway floor fucking it out. He doesn’t mind either way. All he cares about right now is how hot it feels to have Phil kissing him so fervently. 

Dan feels a ledge nudge his hips moments before Phil’s arms swoop under him, lifting him up off the floor and onto cool marble. He doesn’t even need to open his eyes to know they’re in the kitchen. They had a habit of ending up here whenever they wanted to fuck somewhere different.  Maybe it was due to Phil’s underlying food kink or maybe it was the perfect height of the breakfast bar. Either way, Dan loved it.

He lays down, the bar feels cold against his bare skin and looks up at Phil who’s looking at him as if he was a meal. 

“What do you want?” Dan asks.

Phil looks at him, like, really looks at him. His eyes dark and focused on him with such intensity that Dan feels so vulnerable on the breakfast bar. It’s as if he’s trying to decide what to do now that the heat from before has turned to a simmer.

Instead of replying, Phil reaches out to undo his jeans, tugging them and his pants down his thighs and onto the floor so Dan was spread out naked while Phil is still fully clothed. He sighs in relief as his cock springs free, the constraint of his pants had started to become too much.

Phil runs a hand along his legs, fingers ghosting the sensitive skin of his inner thigh and by instinct, Dan spreads his legs. He lingers on the remnants of hickeys he’d sucked into the skin near where Dan’s thigh meets his body. 

Phil then leans down, taking the tip of his cock into his mouth and Dan doesn’t bother to hold back a guttural moan. His tongue swirls around his head and it’s just too good. Dan loves blowjobs, giving them especially, but he loves being on the receiving end too. There is just something so indulgent in having Phil’s mouth around him. 

He bobs quickly, not taking him as deeply as Dan could take him but he doesn’t mind. Phil knows exactly what to do to make Dan race towards an orgasm. With a free hand, Phil reaches down below his balls to massage his perineum; two fingers pressing firmly in just the right way, stimulating his prostate and sending his mind blank.

“I’m,” Dan starts to speak but words are lost as Phil runs his tongue along the sensitive vein.

“Hmm?” Phil hums before flicking his tongue along the underside of his head.

“Not gonna last long,” He shuffled up a bit so he can look at Phil. He’s met with wide eyes, impossibly blue, watching him intently as his mouth never leaves his cock. He’s a glorious sight. Phil looks stunning with his cock in his mouth. His cheekbones become so prominent as he sinks down again, so tight and wet that it takes all of Dan’s willpower not to thrust up.

Phil doesn’t seem to take heed in how quickly Dan is unravelling, he just picks up the pace, finding a rhythm that has Dan arching off the bar. 

“Phi-” Dan says breathlessly, “I’m close.”

He reaches down to entangle his fingers in Phil’s quiff, tugging on his hair as a warning. He’s close. So close. He can feel his orgasm building in his balls but before he can be tipped over the edge Phils pulls off.

“Can’t come yet,” Phil says in a voice that’s almost like a growl.

Dan whines, “Why not?” 

He’s ridiculously close, just a few more moments of Phil’s mouth around him is all he needs.

Phil stands up straight and looks down at him, amusement hinting in his gaze, “I want to watch you touch yourself.”

“Getting tired are we?” Dan moves so he’s now sitting up on the breakfast bar. He reaches out to hook a finger through Phil’s belt loop, tugging him close.

“No, you’re just so pretty when you wank,” Phil leans in to give him a quick kiss

Dan rolls his eyes but the compliment makes him feel all hot inside. He let’s go of Phil, hand dipping down to cup his bulge for a moment, squeezing just hard enough that it elicits a grunt.

“Well, take a seat,” Dan says.

Phil settles himself on the stool next to him, hand reaching over to caress Dan’s thigh, causing him to shiver. They haven’t done this for a few months, just watch the other wank. They’d rather have their hands on each other instead of themselves but it felt kinda nice. To be on show for Phil. To make himself feel good as Phil watched him unravel.

He wraps his hand around his length, it feels nice but the edge he had almost tipped over before had vanished. He begins to stroke, loose and sloppy, just slightly off rhythm, just the way he likes it.

He looks over at Phil who’s staring up at him, eyes on his face instead of his cock. The intensity of Phil’s gaze is a lot. It makes him waver slightly, hand stilling on his length for a moment as he takes in the fact that Phil’s entire attention is on him as he jerks himself off. 

Dan keeps looking at Phil as he starts up again, sliding up and down his cock and circling his palm around the head. Each stroke makes a whimper fall from his lips. It feels good, so good, but his hand isn’t Phil and right now he is the one Dan wants. 

“Phil,” He says. “Touch me. Please.”

Phil looks at him, eyes raking up and down his body, “You look amazing, babe. I’m quite enjoying the show.”

If his mind wasn’t swimming with his approaching orgasm, Dan would tell him to sod off. But he doesn’t. Instead, he just leans back down onto the breakfast bar with a wanton sigh, “Need you. Need you to come.”

That must elicit something inside Phil because within a moment he is up off the chair and climbing onto Dan. 

There’s something about being fully naked in the middle of their kitchen, while Phil’s fully clothed on top of him that makes Dan groan. It’s hot and the friction of Phil’s jeans grinding down onto his cock sends sparks throughout his body.

Phil’s mouth is on his then, kissing him as hungrily as before. He rolls his hips into Dan’s and each time Dan whimpers, wishing that there weren’t any layers between them.

His body feels white hot, every nerve buzzing as his climax drew closer, the build-up stronger than the first time. Phil’s consistent thrusts and hard kisses feel brilliant but it’s not enough to send him over the edge. He needs something more.

Phil’s mouth leaves his in favour of his neck and that’s when it hits him. He knows what he needs.

“Phil,” He says, almost pleading. “My neck. Please, my neck.”

Phil replies, mumbling against his skin, “I’m already-” 

But then he must realise what Dan’s saying because he stops kissing his neck. Instead, Dan feels a hand enclose around his throat, gently at first. Phil’s too skilled and delicate at this too ever be harmful. 

Even the sensation of Phil’s large hand around his neck, holding onto him lightly, made Dan’s eyes roll back. They did this even less than watching each other wank or fucking rough but tonight seemed all about shaking things up a bit. It was hot, having so much trust in Phil to do this, and Dan craved it.

Phil kisses him once more, long and hard before increasing the pressure on his throat. He doesn’t stop grinding on Dan. He just keeps a steady pace, the fabric of his jeans feeling rough against his cock. 

He feels his oxygen get cut off. The burn in his lungs and the grip Phil has on his neck is enough to finally send him over the edge. 

His moans are silenced by Phil’s hand as his climax rips through him, his vision blurring as he comes between the two of them. 

The fire in his lungs is doused as Phil pulls off before it became overwhelming but the pleasure of being breathless remains. 

Dan feels his body twitch, he feels so sensitive and his head is giddy from the lack of oxygen. He feels downright amazing and he’s certain he can’t form a cohesive sentence together just yet so instead he extends a hand out to Phil, inviting him to take it.

Phil grabs hold of him and pulls him up off the breakfast bar, “You alright?”

He nods, too giddy from his high to speak just yet. 

He slides down onto the chair, eyes catching Phil’s own bulge, looking absolutely obscene in his jeans. Dan wants to give Phil the same pleasure but he’s still catching his breath and too fucked out to return the favour just yet. 

Instead of leaning over and sucking him off then and there, he leans back on the chair, grinning.

“Your turn to give me a show.”

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on [tumblr](http://scifiphan.tumblr.com) or [rebloggu the post](https://vampiredan.tumblr.com/post/179275700076/take-my-breath-away) uwu


End file.
